Rumor Vs Truth
by letterbyowl
Summary: SasukeXOC one shot


I sat in my house trying to ignore the noise coming from outside my house. No, it's not the rain if that's what you were thinking. You weren't thinking of that? I'll tell you it wasn't the thunder or lightning either. Well, in case you were probably thinking about that.

You still don't know? Let me give you a hint. The noise mostly came through the door. Yes, someone was knocking on my door and they were doing more. It was the noisy fan girl group; they're outside my door right now. Screaming my name, banging on my door, trying to peek through my window, some were probably writing their address or name on the wall. It's happened before. Well not the writing on the wall, but it can happen. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" was all I could hear.

The noise settled down. They have lives too, but it mostly revolved in making my life miserable. I headed back to the living room and went into the kitchen. I looked in my fridge and sighed. I wasn't much of a cook so I mostly just ate rice and rice with a side of rice. And well you get the point.

I heard a knock on the door. I let my anger fume, 'stupid people knocking on the stupid door,' I thought to myself as I answered the door. "Leave me alone!" I hissed at the person as soon as the door swung open.

It was Kari and her eyes were wide, "Okay I guess you are busy…" she said. Without wasting a second she turned and started to walk away.

I felt my features soften up as I reached for her arm, "Sorry," I whispered so softly it was probably inaudible to her. "I thought you were a fan girl."

"Haha," she laughed a hit of sourness in her voice. "I wish it was," she said using her mischievous voice, a slightly evil look covered her face, "I wonder how she would have taken it."

"Probably worse than you," I slightly muttered.

"Haha," she said, "well I guess you're lucky then."

I raised an eyebrow, "How am I lucky?"

"You're lucky that I'm your best friend-" she started.

"Who said you were my best friend?" I asked her with a low chuckle.

"Well rumor has it you like me, so you're lucky that I'm your best friend because you don't seem to like people that much and that you're gonna have some fun."  
"Fun?" I asked.

"Mmhmm…" she mumbled, "I was sent on a mission…"  
"Oh were you now?" I asked her as I let her drag me down the streets by my arm.

"Yes I was," she slightly pouted, she looked kind of cute.

"And this mission was…?" I asked.

"…To bring you to the lake where a bunch of us were going to hang out."

"Let me guess, Sakura and Ino sent you to do that," She nodded her head, "and you listened to them why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're my best friend and as your best friend I have to make sure you're having fun," she stated as we neared the lake.

"Hey wait…" I said and she turned around. "I don't have a swim suit."

"That's okay," she said as she fished though the bag that was slung over her shoulder. She pulled out something and threw it at me. It was one of my swimming trunks.

I stared at her a little shocked, "How did you get this?"

"You left them at my house last time when you came over after swimming."

I raised an eyebrow, "And you never, ever thought about giving it back?"

"Well," she said thinking of an excuse, "I was planning something like this would happen."

"So you're planning something?" I ask staring at her devious smile.  
She nodded her head, "Count on it." She said as she walked toward the lake.

I watched her as she walked up to Hinata to talk to her, then I looked at the swim trunks that were thrown at me a while ago. 'This girl,' I thought to myself, 'never seems to amaze me.'

I put on my swim trunks before I walked to the lake. Everyone was lounging around the lake. Naruto was the only one in the water and Kiba was standing on the tire swing with Ino laying in it.

"See I told you to send Kari," Naruto said, he was the first to notice my entrance.

"Yeah," Hinata said shyly from in between Kari and her cousin. "Sasuke has a soft spot for Kari," she giggled, wrapping her arms around Kari, who had a faint red glow running across her face. I could see Sakura glare at Hinata.

"No he doesn't," I hear Kari shriek as I sit next to the log she was sitting on, Hinata trying to knock her over.

"YES HE DOES!" Kiba shouted, probably as loud as he could, as he jumped into the lake. This startled the girls.

I landed in Sasuke's lap, my thigh on his, my head in between his shins that were laid out in front of him. "Sorry," I said as my cheeks grew warmer.

"'So 'kay," he replied calmly as he sat me upright in his lap.

"He so has a soft spot for her," I can hear Tenten giggle to Neji as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So Kari," Naruto said as he swam toward us, still in the water, "what did you say to Sasuke to make him come?"

I raised an eye brow, "all I did was drag him here."

"Really?" Naruto asked, bugged eyed, then glared at Sasuke. "Anytime I drag him anywhere, I get hit or pounded."

I turned my head around to look at Sasuke, giving him a questioning look.

He looked at me, knitting his eyebrows, and then leaned back supporting himself with his arms. "It's not my fault," he said, in an offended matter, "The last time he dragged me anywhere, he was off getting in trouble."

"That was just one time."Naruto complained.

"And I'm not taking any more chances," Sasuke said, irritated as he looked away.

"Then why do you let Kari drag you all over Konaha?" Naruto wined as he got out of the lake.

"Cause Kari has a brain," Sasuke stated harshly, "And she uses it, daily."

"Awww, Sasukee," Naruto wined as he took my place on the rock, "You're always so mean to me."

I felt something wet hit me. "He's always mean to everybody," Neji said.

"Except for Kari," Tenten added, winking at me.

That's when I felt the big down poor. "Let's go back to my house!" I could hear Sakura scream as she raced to her house.

I grabbed Sasuke's hand, twining our fingers together. I knew if I didn't, Sasuke would probably take the chance to lock himself in his house.

"Come on," I said as I tried to lift him off the ground. He groaned in protest but let me drag him through the streets to Sakura's house.

I was sitting on the floor when Sasuke walked by, dropping a towel on my head. Then I heard him plop onto the floor next to me. I started to dry myself and was shortly stopped by a sneeze. I felt something go over my head, when I look down I saw Sasuke's shirt over the dark blue dress I wore.

"Thanks," I whispered, looking down at the floor, once he sat down next to me.

"Hn," he said wrapping a towel over his head. I felt the blood boil in my face, red just swimming across it, but Sasuke didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Sasuke," I heard someone say. We both looked up and saw Sakura standing in the entrance from the kitchen. I could have sworn she glared at me.  
Sasuke just stared at her. Annoyed.

"Can you help me?" She asked, using one of those child-like voices. "The others are doing who knows what and I really need some help."

Sasuke sighed; then he looked at me. He stared at me for a while then got up and followed Sakura into the kitchen.

It's been a while since Sasuke left with Sakura, and I had no idea what they were doing.

"Hey Kari?" I heard Hinata ask.

"Hmm?"

"Can you get me something to drink?" She asked. I look over to see Naruto on her lap, no in a 'I'm crushing you way' or anything.

"What do you want?" I ask her as I get up.

"Anything is fine," she replied, shifting under Naruto's weight.

I make my way to the kitchen, noticing how quiet it is. When I turn the corner I find out why. I can see Sakura against the fridge, lip locking with Sasuke. Neither of them noticed me. And right now, this really bothered me.

Naruto told me that Sasuke liked me. 'Like-like' are the words that Naruto used. You know, like more than a friend, like a crush. And I know believing Naruto like that probably isn't the best idea, considering the fact it took him forever to notice how Hinata felt. But some part of me believed him, like I wanted it to be true. But right now just looking at them, I know what Naruto was not true, 'cause he made no movement of rejecting the girl.

I grabbed a bottle of water under a stack of crap that Sakura had. And made no attempt of being quiet as all the stuff went piling onto the floor. That's when Sasuke looked over at me; there was no emotion on his face as he stared at mine, which was with pain and disappointment. I mean after all those rants about how he hated Sakura, how could he just stand there and kiss her like that.

"Kari," I heard him say, but I was already out of there.

"You're not going to go after her," I hear Sakura say, "are you?"

"Here," I say to Hinata, tossing the bottle of water at her, with a little more force than necessary.

"Are you okay Kari?" Hinata asked, picking up on my sour mood. Naruto looked at me, the only one hearing Hinata's words. He looked at me worried, as I stood by the door, putting my shoes on.

"Yeah," I lied smoothly, "I'm fine, I just forgot to do something."

Hinata nodded, letting my lie slide, Naruto on the other hand, didn't.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, his eyes scanned my face over my emotionless expression. As if waiting for and expression to break through. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"I'm fine, Naruto," I said hearing footsteps coming from the kitchen as I threw Sasuke's shirt on the sofa. "Just stay here and enjoy the party."

I was out the door before Naruto could say anything else. And as the door closed, I could hear Sasuke call my name.

I just walked past Sasuke's house when I was dragged backwards. "What are you doing Kari!" I heard Sasuke yell through the rain.

"Let me go!" I said hitting him and attempting to go home. "I wanna go home!"

"Are you kidding me!" Sasuke screamed at me, dragging me into his house. "You live a mile away. And walking in this weather!" He slammed the door behind him. "You could get sick."

"Not that you care!" I screamed as he pushed me up the flight of stairs, leaving a trail of water behind us.

"I thought you were my best friend." Sasuke shouted closing his bedroom door.

"Just because you're my best friend, doesn't mean that I have to be yours," I shouted, "And what are you doing?"

"Well according to you rumor had it I liked you," he said with a blush. Then he shoved some clothes at me and pushed me into the bathroom. "Now change before you get sick." The door closed behind me and I started to change.

"Well you don't like a lot of people, so you liking me would be like… liking a friend. " I shouted from the other side of the door.  
I opened the door to see Sasuke in a new pair of clothes, In the mists of putting on a new shirt. "Then why are you so upset?" he asked.

"Because I can't believe you kissed her!" I screamed. "Out of all the girls in Konoha, ALL THE GIRLS IN KONOHA, You chose her?"

"I didn't choose her!"

"It didn't look like that!" The rain fell down harder.

"Why do you care!" Sasuke asked, pushing me against the door, his eyes searching mine, "why do you care about who I kiss and who I like."

"Because she's horrible," I said as I slid to the floor. "I thought you of all people would know that."

"I do know that," Sasuke said quietly, not looking at me.

"Then you must hate me." I said slowly, "you know, rumors around Konoha are usually true… but we all should have suspected that his one would not have been."

"That's not true," Sasuke said, sitting down in front of me.

"Then tell me the truth Sasuke." I looked at him, and he stared straight back, "Because right now… only you know it."

He stared at me long and hard, before sighing. "the truth is…" he started slowly, before he started to talk fast, "IsthatIreallyreallylikeyou. AndeverytimeIseeyouit'slikeI'mfallingforyou. AndeverytimeItrytoforgetabou tyouIseeyouandIfallevenharde r. AndIonlykissedsakuratoknowth atwhatIfeltwastrue."

I stared at him long and hard, "Go ahead and laugh," he said to me looking away, all flustered.

I punched him across the face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he asked, all angry at me, "A guy spills his guts out to you and you repay him by punching him!"

"That was for kissing Sakura." I spat.

Then I started to slap him as he tried to restrain me, "And that's for not telling me earlier!"  
Before he could restrain my hands, I grabbed the hair at the bottom of his neck and brought him closer to me. Then I pressed my lip onto his.

"And what was that for?" he whispered into my ears.

"For telling me the truth," I whispered back.

"That's it?" he asked a little annoyed.

"And because the truth is," I said, smirking, "I love you too."

_Rumor Versus Truth... I think we know which one wins this round_

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:  
My first One Shot that i was content with. I hope you like it and i hope the POV change didn't confuse you.

Review and all that good stuff


End file.
